Dark Instincts
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: All creatures have a good side. But what if the bad overpowers the evil? Naraku is alive once more, and Kagome has made a lot of connections. What happens when she hides at Kurosu Cross Academy? Kagome/?
1. Meetings

_Hello! I am back with my rewrite of 'Dark Purity'. If you read my note on the original or read it you could tell that it was a bit choppy and it didn't flow all too well. Because of this I was inspired to rewrite it, so that I can make it better. This time around it is being written solely by me._

_I am not sure how the vampire ageing thing works so please bare with me._

_I changed a lot of stuff so I hope you enjoy!_

_...XxXxX..._

**Dark Instincts**

**Chapter One**

**Meetings**

_...XxXxX..._

"This is normal speech"

_This is thoughts_

_...XxXxX..._

Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara were all travelling back to Kaede's village. A sudden yell was heard throughout the large, green forest. The voice was very familiar especially to the demon slayer.

Sango's eyes widened in fear. She yelled, "Kohaku!"

The smell of blood made it's ways to the demons senses. InuYasha voiced this. "Oi! The smell of blood is getting stronger."

Kagome, wearing her school uniform, glanced at InuYasha. She had gotten over her love for the half breed. Not exactly getting over her love, but viewing him more as a brother.

Fear began to overwhelm her as a second scream was heard. The group could have sworn it was- "Rin-chan," whispered Kagome.

Without wasting another moment, the group ran in the direction of the screams and scent of blood.

On the way there, they met up with Sesshomaru. No one said anything as it was not the time to be fighting amongst themselves. Kagome started to have a worse feeling. _If Sesshomaru is headed in this direction too, then that had to be Rin-chan, and I don't think Sango-chan would mistake her brother's voice. _

They came to a small clearing in the forest. Trees surrounded the circular clearing which had a pond in it. The first sight they caught hold of was disturbing.

At first sight, there was three figures: Rin, Kohaku, and an unknown woman with long, silky, silver hair.

Kohaku was laying on the ground dead. His eyes darkened showing no trace of life. His expression looked shocked. Blood smeared around the neck area. While Sango was mortified of her brother's death, Kagome had other thoughts. _No. No. No! This can't be happening. Not again._

While Kohaku was dead, Rin was still alive. She appeared terrified. The silver head's fangs were implanted on the child's neck drinking her blood.

The _thing _had released the normally cheerful girl only to drop her to the ground. You could hear her land on the ground.

The silver haired lady had glowing red eyes and was currently licking off the blood that resided on her lips.

Sango yelled, "You demon! You killed my brother."

Sesshomaru was giving a icy, death glare.

InuYasha growled and prepared to attack.

All actions came to a stop when their new enemy began to laugh hysterics. "Oi! What's so funny," asked InuYasha as he tighten the grip on his sword.

She stopped laughing to answer the group. "You all... To think that you would believe me to be demon. Not that I can blame you too much. Our kind doesn't have much interaction with your kind. Mostly within ourselves."

Shippo looked confused. He couldn't help but to ask, "What?"

Miroku added some real content to the question. "What he means is what are you if you are not a demon?" For once, Miroku wasn't molesting a girl.

She began to laugh again.

Kagome looked at the silver hair girl in recognition. Her eyes were wide in shock, and she was beginning to tremble.

Oddly enough Sesshomaru was the first to notice. "Miko..."

The others looked at her shaking form. They tried to snap her out from whatever was happening to her.

From behind the unknown creature, Kagome saw Rin slowly fighting to get up. The first feature Kagome notice was the eight year old's now red eyes.

Kagome said something in a low tone. Although it was low, everyone (alive) in the area could hear. "Fangs... Blood red eyes... You're- you're a vampire." Kagome looked up through her bangs to gaze heatedly at the now mentioned vampire. "I can tell that you are a pureblood because of Rin's transformation. I will make you a deal. Let her have some of your blood, and we won't kill you."

InuYasha yelled in pretest. "What are you talking about? We're going to kill her. And Rin's-" The half demon just realized that Rin wasn't dead. "What's with her?"

Kagome was the only one with knowledge on vampires. "Vampires are usually the creatures of the night. Pureblood vampires are highest ranked but lowest in numbers. When they bite someone for their blood one of two things happen. You either die or become a level D. A level D is an ex-human, however, if they turn to a level E vampire then they lose all humanity and go on a killing spree."

"Hai, I am glad that someone has knowledge. Too bad you are an idiot. Do you honestly think that I would just give up my blood. I, Shizuka Hio, would never do so.

A large breeze shifted the branches and leaves on the tree. Within a moment Shizuka had escaped leaving a gasping Rin behind.

Kagome saw Rin hold her throat. An idea came to mind. _Maybe my blood will slow down the process._

Kagome kneeled in front of Rin. "Rin-chan," whispered Kagome Kagome puts her neck to Rin's face knowing full aware what she would do.

Rin bit her.

She only drank a small quantity before she backed up in shock. Kagome held her tight, so she wouldn't run away. Rin began to cry. "It's alright... It wasn't you choice or fault." Kagome smiled. The miko's hand found its way to her neck. It was still tender.

"Rin's sorry! Rin didn't want to hurt Kagome-onee-sama," cried the now level D vampire.

As this took place, Sango was crying over her brother's corpse.

Sesshomaru left deciding to leave Rin with Kagome for a while. It would be best for her, and ever since the incident, she remained clinging onto the miko.

The others prepared a grave and held a funeral for him. Before burying him, they took his share of the shikon jewel.

_...XxXxX..._

Months later, sixteen year old Kagome was panting heavily.

Their group had just beaten Naraku. Most went as planned, but his miasma was not accounted for. One of Naraku's attacks had hit Kagome. Fortunately the injury was not fatal, but miasma is trapped within her lungs and spread to some of her other systems. Kagome was coughing up blood. It was an effect of the attack.

Kagome could finally breathe. She took a few deep breaths before looking at everyone. "No need to be concerned. I'm fine, see?" Kagome twirled with her arms out a few times then looked at the people in front of her: Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, InuYasha, Rin, who was hiding during the battle, and Sesshomaru, who helped in the final battle, looked more at ease. That was until she coughed up more blood again. They returned to being concerned.

They all began to approach the miko, but Rin was the first to reach her. She cried in fright. "Kagome-onee-sama." She was hugging Kagome hiding her teary eyes in her stomach.

During the few months she had became a level D vampire, she had always been close to Kagome's side. Kagome would allow her to drink her blood when necessary. Over-time they had notice her thirst became less and less to the point she only needs to feed on blood once every few months.

Kagome knew she couldn't help the girl forever. Specifically the times that she goes home to her time. For that reason, Kagome invented some tablets that contained small portions of her blood mixed with a few other supplements. Fortunately they worked. Rin once commented that it almost tasted as good as fresh blood from her. She never had blood from anyone else, so there wasn't much comparison.

Before the others could reach her, the completed Shikon Jewel glowed a blinding pink light, enveloping Rin and Kagome. The others had to look away because of the intensity of the light. When they could finally see, they were gone.

_...XxXxX..._

Kagome and Rin both landed hard on a grass hill. They could help but yell out in pain. They opened their eyes to see an unfamiliar sight.

Both instantly realized they were no longer in the Feudal Era. Rin looked up to Kagome to see her confused expression. That took off the idea that this was her time. In fact, where they were at looked even less advance.

"Where are we," asked the two together.

The two began to walk searching for some kind of civilization.

As they travelled, Kagome took notice wishing for some hints of where or when they could be.

They had finally reached some kind of civilization, but there was only chaos. There must have been some kind of war because their were corpses on the ground, blood shed, and, the most obvious fact, several were battling. Kagome could tell there were humans and vampires. Why were they going all out at each other?

A random human yelled at Kagome. "You girly! Get away! You're standing next to one of them." The same man cam running up towards them with his weapon.

Rin eyes widen in fear. Would this be her end? She calmed down when Kagome stood in front of her protectively, however, she now feared for her life.

From farther away, mahogany eyes watched the interaction.

Kagome created a barrier around them, so they could not get injured. She didn't have any weapons with her to defend them otherwise. She glared at the man that dared to attack Rin. She spoke to him with much malice in her voice. "Foolish. I won't let you harm Rin-chan. I may not know what is occurring here, but your battle seems both foolish and childish." She turned to face Rin with the barrier still in place. All traces of anger wiped off her face and replaced with fondness. "Are you alright, Rin-chan?"

Rin gripped onto the end of Kagome's green school skirt. She gave a bright smile as if there wasn't a was happening before her eyes. "Hai, onee-sama." Kagome brought her hand to Rin's head and patted her. She smiled in contentment.

The man from before tried to attack again only to hit the barrier and be bounced back. Kagome sighed at the man's foolishness. He yelled, "What is this?"

Kagome never answered and dropped the barrier. She took a step towards the fallen man.

As she took a step forward, she hesitated. She could feel another approaching figure. This time, she was sure that she was the target. In one swift movement Kagome twisted 180 degree and pushed a hand out with her palm facing the attacker. Her miko energy sparked and enveloped around the high ranking vampire. The vampire turned to dust. She mentally sighed. Everyone was stupid. They weren't analyzing and were attacking at random.

Suddenly another figure appeared between Rin and herself. He had dark brown hair that could almost be mistaken for black. His mahogany eyes were piercing.

Kagome looked the newcomer straight in the eyes. There were no movements to back down, yet she wasn't attacking either. The weaponless human ran away from the sight. "What do you want?" Rin made it safely to Kagome's side.

"I'm merely interested about who you are, and what that power was." Kagome continued to look in his eyes. They were very calculating.

Kagome didn't mind answering. Those questions weren't a big deal for her, but since Rin and herself were in a large predicament, they could at least use this to their advantage. "We have some questions as well. Perhaps a quieter and less bloodied place could do us both benefit." Kagome looked at the unknown man- vampire before her expectantly.

For a moment, he didn't answer. He just stared at the two girl calculating. After the moment of silence, he answered, "I believe that can be arranged. Follow me."

From behind the scenes of the battle, the vampire led the way as Kagome followed behind. Rin followed as well, but was half hiding behind Kagome clutching her school uniform.

They all arrived at a large mansion. They all entered and got comfortable in seats.

Tea was brought to them from lower class vampires.

The vampire was first to speak up. "I think introduction are in order. I'll begin. My name is Kuran Kaname."

"I'm Higurashi Kagome and this is Rin-chan. I believe we both have questions." Rin was still silent feeling a bit awkward.

Kaname stated, "I believe I would like to begin what that power was, and why a human would be so protective of a vampire- Even if said vampire is a Level D."

"Well Kuran-san." She used his surname. For some unknown reason to him it felt distant, and he didn't like it.

"Kaname."

Kagome caught the clue. "Well _Kaname_-san, that power was my miko ki. I am a miko. I am sure you are informed with them." He nodded in response. "And should I need a reason to be with Rin-chan? She is someone precious to me. I won't just leave her alone."

Kaname was curious but tried to hide it. The woman in front caught his interest.

Rin stared at Kagome wide-eyed. Tears built up in the corners of her eyes. "A-arigato Kagome-onee-sama." It meant a lot to Rin. They had a special bond since she became a vampire, Kagome took care of her. Rin's throat to get dry. She was getting thirsty. Rin looked at Kaname with courage and timidly asked, "Can I have a glass of water?"

Kaname ordered a lower class vampire to obtain the requested substance. The water was placed in front of Rin. Kaname watched curiously as Rin brought out a small container. She took out a small tablet and dropped it into the clear liquid. Kuran watched as it dissolved. The once clear substance was now blood red. The two in front of him just kept bringing more surprises.

Rin saw Kaname stare at her drink. "Do you need blood too? I have more tablets. You can have some too. It's not really blood. Only a small fraction is, but it is still good. The only thing better is onee-sama's fresh blood, but that would trouble her if I only rely on her. Not that I have ever tried anyone else's blood."

Seeing the girl drink it, he knew that it was edible and not poisonous. He accepted the offer curious about about the 'blood tablets'. Well Kagome's version of it, not that they had any in that time period.

He brought the drink to his mouth. He slowly took a sip savouring its flavour. He had to admit- The blood replacement drink was better than any blood he has ever had. Clearly remembering what the young girl said, her real blood was better. He discreetly looked at Kagome.

"Well if that is all, I believe it is your turn to answer our questions, Kaname-san. What I wish to know why is there a war between the vampires and humans?" Kagome got to the point. She hadn't forgotten that her question yet.

Kaname looked at her strangely. The war had been going on for quite some time. To not understand or know, one would have to live under a rock. "This war had been on for years now. We have never been on good terms."

"That still doesn't explain why you all needed to start a war," stated the blue eyed miko. "If anything, I believe the two should co-exist. I am not saying that everyone must get along, but this war seems bias and foolish. Whether one is human, vampire, or anything else, one specie is not evil. There are those will ill intents and those who have kinder hearts. Everyone has all of those traits, but it is up to each individual to choose how they act. This includes humans."

"What do you suggest we do then, Kagome-_chan?_" Kaname was interested in Kagome. She was powerful for a human, and had interesting views. On top, her blood smelled delicious.

Kagome shrugged pretty care-free compared to her former seriousness to the matter. "I don't know. Currently everything is anarchy. That is obviously not working for anyone. There needs to be order. Put someone in charge of the vampires like a monarchy. There is that or you can all have a oligarchy. That could keep order with vampires. Most humans will probably still fear your kind. Most won't disturb you as long as they aren't attacked. A Vampire Association could always be formed. Members of Vampire Hunters to kill level E and keep others that our out of line behaved. It would keep the rest of the human's safe." Kagome could help but think _I would have never thought that I come up with the idea for the Vampire Association. The same association my dad was once part of. If he was still alive, I wonder what he would think._

Kaname wore a thoughtful expression. Her thoughts and ideas held sense. He seemed to come to a decision. "I would love to try and perform such a task... with your help.

Kagome's eyes widened as she was taken aback.

_...XxXxX..._

Rin and Kagome had been stuck in the unknown time for two, almost three months. They knew they were millenniums before either of their times, but that was all.

The formation of the Vampire Association was in process, and the vampires were slowly being dealt with. When Kaname mentioned the word monarchy, they were hesitant. That was still under discussion.

Kagome was working on some more vampire weapons altering them a bit, so they were more powerful. Rin sat beside her quiet but full of interest. Kagome was running out of pieces. Kagome sighed. There was so much work.

They were making process at least, and since the two girl still didn't know how to get back, they were making the bast of their time there. They were staying with Kaname who was kind enough to lend them the space.

"Why don't you take a break," suggested Kaname who had just entered the room. His eyes softened at the sight of Kagome. Only Rin took notice to this piece of information.

"Kaname-sama," chirped cute little Rin. She began to lighten up around him as time went by.

"Thanks. I think I am going to the hot spring. I need to bathe." Kagome looked tired and stressed. A bath would truly help her.

When Kagome was gone and out of hearing distance, Rin looked up to Kaname. Her brown eyes sparkling up to the powerful vampire. "Sooo," chanted the young girl. "When are you going to tell Kagome-onee-sama that you love her, Kaname-sama?" She said it so innocently as if there was nothing wrong.

Kaname stiffened. He looked at the Level D vampire. Was it that obvious- his affections that was. He composed himself before replying. "I was planning on announcing it to her and even propose when this entire ordeal is settled."

Rin became more hyped up. She placed a finger on her lips saying that she wouldn't tell her. Kaname gently smiled and was grateful.

_...XxXxX..._

Another week went by. Everything was in order. Well almost everything. There was still a few who opposed to the ideas of living peacefully. They were too hateful and too idealistic.

Kagome began to fight the the attackers. Rin was by her side as they went out to further explore. She ordered one of Kaname's followers to inform him of the situation. The vampire spoken to listened and left.

Kagome's chest began to burn. _What? Why is the miasma acting now? I haven't had any problems since that day... unless they were calmly taking effect and spreading until now... Shit! I don't know how much longer I can fight in this condition._

Kaname rushed to the battle field. They were almost to the end of their war. They had worked so hard. He still hadn't told her so many things. He had to arrive. He had to save her. He wouldn't let her die.

The Kuran stood on a tall, steep hill looking down at the scene. Just as he just caught sight of Kagome and Rin when an explosion took place. She was in the middle of it. He was silent. He was mortified. He was heart broken. All of this right after he learn of his family's placement in the now proclaimed monarchy.

He tried to go on with his life. A month later he could no longer stand it. Kagome meant too much to him. He could- no- didn't want to continue his life without her.

He decided that it was time he was put to rest. If he couldn't be with her, he didn't want to continue to walk the earth.

_...XxXxX..._

Kagome and Rin sat at the bottom of the Higurashi Shrine. "Where are we this time, onee-chan?"

"This is my era, Rin-chan," stated the blue eye girl. "I hope they aren't too worried. I have been gone for so long. I hope they are all going well. The two climbed on the latter to exit the deep, dark well.

Before they could leave the well house, Kagome stopped mid step and began to cough a lot in pain. The miko clenched her hand into a fist harshly gripping her shirt over her chest. Rin yelled out in fright. Kagome gave her a pained smile and told her not to worry.

They left the well house and headed to the shrine. They opened the door to see three figures. Two of the figures were not who she expected. The shrine was dark and gloomy. The atmosphere was tense. There in the middle of her home was a sad Sota who felt different from the regular him, Shippo who seemed to have his growth spurt and now looked twelvish, and lastly Sesshomaru who still had that superiority feel to him.

Rin ran forward to Sesshomaru and hugged him. "Sesshomaru-sama."

They finally took notice of the arriving girl. "Kagome-onee!" Sota ran to his elder sister. She had disappeared for months. He had thought she had died just like- well never mind.

Soon after, Kagome new their was something wrong when her little brother looked away from her. The atmosphere also gave it away. "Sota-ototo? What's wrong? Where's kaa-san and ojii-san?"

Instead of the intended answer from her brother, the stoic Sesshomaru, who hadn't changed too much, answered. He explained, "This may be a lot to take, but they died about a month ago while you were missing."

Kagome trembled, not bothering to explain where she had been. It wasn't that important at the moment when she discovered that two of her family members had died. She stuttered, "W-what? How?" She was desperate to know.

Shippo intervened to answer this time. "Vampires... A few came to the shrine and killed them. They tried to kill Sota-kun too, but we came and saved him in time. They... They turned him into a vampire. Luckily he got some of their blood so he won't fall to level E." Kagome's eyes widen for two reasons: her brother was now a vampire and Shippo had gained a lot of knowledge on vampire within the past 500 years.

Kagome looked over to her ashamed brother. Now that she took a closer look, she did see some small changes. "Sota-kun...?" Sota was so ashamed to see his sister the way he was, he was going to run away. Before he could leave Kagome grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave." Kagome tried to hold her tears in as they build up. "Don't go."

"You- You aren't disgusted?"

Kagome gave the best chuckle she could give in the situation she was in. "Of course not. I made friends with demons and you are questioning me about you being a vampire. Besides Rin-chan here is a level D vampire too. Besides not all vampire are bad. They are like every other being just with different habits. Some people are bad and some are good. Species doesn't matter. Besides I've met some before. One who Rin and I stayed with for a while, and one saved me, from a Level E, when I was seven."

Rin piped up at the mention of Kaname, although, she did not know who the other vampire was. "Yup! Kaname-sama was super nice to us!" Rin knew why. She felt bad for him. He never did confess to Kagome, but there was nothing she could do.

"What were you doing," questioned Sesshomaru menacingly.

Kagome looked over to the dog demon. "When I was seven, I was saved. I was upset that dad was killed, so..." Kagome trailed off.

Sesshomaru was about to say something until Sota screamed, "KILLED!" He never knew much about his father. He was too young to remember. He still would have been a baby, however, this did not mean he thought he was murdered. The youngest Higurashi thought it was natural or an accident. Why was all his family being killed?

Kagome's bangs shadowed over her eyes, "Dad... was killed by a vampire. He was a vampire hunter. A strong one at that, but he did no more harm then necessary. He only hunted level E's because they no longer had their senses and would go on killing sprees. It was rare that he ever went after another level of vampire unless they were out of line. He use to tell me stories. I admired him." The fact that their father was killed hurt Kagome more. She grew up with him and spent a lot of time with him too. People would often call her 'Daddy's little girl'. Heck, she even looked like him.

Kagome thought back to the night her mother told her that her dad died.

**Flashback**

The seven year old Kagome was walking around town late at night. Her mom had just announced that her dad was dead. Losing her father was very upsetting. It was getting darker out. She was probably worrying her mom and grandpa at home. Of course her mom couldn't just leave. Sota was too young to be left alone, and leaving him with her crazy, old grandpa wasn't a good choice either.

As she wandered the deserted part of town (due to the hour), Kagome saw a figure approach her. As the figure came closer, she discovered it was a male with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs. Kagome knew what he was from all the stories her father told her. Still feeling lost and confused from losing her father, she backed up unsure of what to do. She didn't hate the idea of vampires, but the thought of her father, who she loved so much, dying came to mind. She continued to back up until her back hit against a brick wall.

The eerie man continued to approach her as he said, "Your scent smells very good. It's delicate. You shall be my tasty treat."

As the vampire went for the attack, someone else killed him. Kagome felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes curiously. When she opened them, she was staring into green eyes. She looked at the man- sorry noble vampire in front of her.

He had light blond hair and deep green eyes. He was about her height. Although he was still a child like herself, he was charismatic. He asked, "Are you alright?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "Ano... Hai, I'm fine." Kagome's eyes looked saddened which made the boy think she was lying.

"Would you like to forget?"

"What," breathed the girl softly.

He pushed the idea. "You would never have to remember any of this."

Kagome waved her hands in protest. "Oh no. You're mistaken. I'm not scared from the attack. Not truly. I'm sad... for other reasons." Kagome looked down. "Kaa-san told me that tou-san died. I was sad and just wanted some time to myself. You don't need to erase my memories. I already knew. The existence of vampires that is. You're one too right." Kagome gave him her first smile since the news of her dad. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Higurashi Kagome. Yours?"

Takuma looked stunned for different reasons. 1. She knew the existence of vampires. 2. She knew he was a vampire. 3. She wasn't scared of being attacked and almost possibly killed. 4. Although she is sad, she can still bring herself to smile and be happy around him. It wasn't forced either. He offered her a bright smile. "Ichijo Takuma."

Because Kagome was still young, she wasn't one for formalities. "Arigato Takuma-kun for saving me."

Ichijo had a dusted blush on his cheeks from the familiar use of his name. As he recomposed himself, he asked, "It's getting late. Would you like me to take you home?"

Kagome smiled brightly. "Hai! Arigato again Takuma-kun."

The two began to walk in the direction of the Higurashi Shrine.

"Sumimazen, I shouldn't have dragged you along. You probably have to go home too." Kagome was feeling guilty accepting the offer.

He waved her off. "It's no problem. I am the one who offered, remember?"

They talk for a bit until they made it to the bottom of the shrine steps. "Arigato again." A thoughtful expression made its way into her face. "Now how to repay you..."

"There's no need."

Kagome was either not listening or ignoring the blond. An idea popped into her head, and a bright smile was plastered on her face. "I know! Just wait here a moment!" Kagome was already running up the steps. Not even a minute later, Kagome returned with a flower in hand. It wasn't just any flower. It was a deep blue rose. "I like this flower. Kaa-san said the blue matches my eyes." Takuma made the connection as well. "I'll give it to you for you to remember me."

Kagome approached him. She enveloped both of her hands around one of his forcing him to take the flower. She quickly kissed his cheek before giggling and running off.

Ichijo blushed again. This time brighter than the last. He looked at the rose before looking up at Kagome's disappearing figure. He gently smiled with a fondness and caring expression.

**Flashback End**

"Gomen Sota-kun. I wanted to keep you safe but I've failed." Kagome wanted to protect Sota at all cost, but she couldn't when he needed her. All she could do was try to make his future happier.

Sesshomaru said they were all leaving for his place, and she should pack anything she wants. Kagome didn't argue. She found no point in even trying. Besides it wasn't something terrible that he was making her do.

They all arrived to their destination. It was a huge, western style mansion. They all entered the large, expensive building. The group walked to a particular room. When entering, it looked like a lab. She saw a familiar figure in the room- Kirara! Rin ran over to the neko yokai. She began to pet her soft fur much to her contentment.

"We knew that you were lying when you said you were 'perfectly fine', so throughout the years we have prepaed several medications to find a solution to Naraku's miasma. Shippo, Kirara, and myself being the last ones alive are still testing. Something always turn out wrong," said the multi-billionaire.

Shippo enthusiastically nodded. "Hai! Hai. But we can never truly test the results without you. Sumimasen, but we aren't exactly scientists. This is the best that we could do. So... Go ahead. Try it okaa-san." Shippo looked at Kagome as a mother figure. He just wanted her to feel 100%.

Kagome looked at the weird green, bubbling substance in front of her, and instantly she became frightened. "There is no way I am drinking that! Five-hundred years and this is the best you could come up with! Well iie! I'm NOT drinking that- that- thing!"

"Miko," growled Sesshomaru frustrated. Why wouldn't she just drink it. Having waited long enough, he took the clear bottle and shoved it into her mouth forcing her to swallow the entire, bubbling thing.

"Kagome-nee! How do you feel," asked her concerned brother.

"Is Kagome-onee-sama all better," asked Rin who approached her with a content Kirara in her crossed arms.

"I think I feel better." The miko was hesitant to answer. She still couldn't believe that Sesshomaru just shoved that stuff down her throat. All of the sudden she felt dizzy, and she collapsed seeing nothing but darkness.

When Kagome woke up she felt different.

"She's awake. We didn't kill her!" Kagome heard the cheers. She recognized the voice as it was her lovable fox who appeared slightly younger than herself, or so she thought. Kagome slowly got out of bed. Her head hurt. It was all that damn Sesshomaru's fault with him shoving the bottle down her throat, or so she liked to blame. When she stood in front of the mirror, the blue eyed miko noticed she looked six again.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" This was the only thing that could be heard throughout the house.

"Don't worry kaa-san," encouraged Shippo. "We warned you that we aren't scientists, and we most definitely aren't doctors. Good new though is that your x-rays show that all the miasma is cleaned out your system. You will LIVE!" he cheered as Kirara, Sota, Rin, and Sesshomaru entered.

"Nee-chan? Now it looks like I am the older sibling," muttered her now vampire brother. He didn't know what to think now that his older sister looked younger than even Rin.

Kagome did not find it funny. "You created this problem- You fix it! I am going on a walk, so I don't decide to murder you all." Their were no complaints as she left. She just really needed to blow off some of her angered steam.

_...XxXxX..._

It was a snowy evening. Ahead of her she saw a vampire. She was about to kill it until she saw a familiar figure. _Kaname-kun? I swear that it's him, but... _With him was a small girl who now looked to be the same age as her. While the two were chatting with each other, another vampire was coming to attack. Kagome being the person she was, and now being able to use her powers to its full extent, ran towards the Mal-intent level E vampire.

Kaname too had noticed and was going to attack until the unknown vampire turned to dust as a pink light was formed. He looked at the new comer. She looked very familiar. Familiar deep blue eyes. Familiar mid-back black hair. Even her scent was familiar. Something stirred within him, and he knew why. She was the mirror image of Kagome, however, something still didn't settle well with him. He had met her well over 10 000 years ago. She could be alive, more less a in a form of a six year old child. He watched as she approached the girl next to him.

The six year old brunette looked curious at her second saviour. Kagome offered her a kind smile. One that made her visibly relax. "Are you alright?" The brunette nodded. Although the girl in front of her appeared the same age, the brunette found found her older. She kept questioning herself if she was making any sense. "That's a relief. My name is Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you. It could have been on better standards, but still..."

Kaname was internally battling himself. _It is her, but she should be..._

The brunette offered a smile in return. "I'm Yuuki."

_...XxXxX..._

Kaname was bringing Yuuki to Kurosu Kaien. Kagome had tagged along as well solely because Yuuki had asked her. Well that was a lie. She had other reasons as well. To discover if Kaname was really the Kaname she was thinking of, and she didn't want to return to Sesshomaru's estate yet. She was still mad at them for making her six again. She would have to get over it soon though because there was nothing that she could do.

As the front door opened, Kagome saw someone she never thought she would see again. Kagome's eyes widened. "Kurosu-jiji?" Kaname looked at Kagome with curiosity.

The man at the door who had straw blond hair which was tied back, and he wore spectacles. He looked to be in his mid twenties.

The man looked to the blue eye child confused. She seemed familiar, but his brain couldn't process who she was which was rare for him. He asked, "Who are you?"

She looked deadpanned before remembering her _situation_. "Kurosu-jiji?" She feinted being sad. "How cruel that you wouuld forget me. I'm Higurashi Kagome remember. You use to work with chichiue."

Kurosu Kaien picked up Kagome and spun her around. To the other two, it appeared that he was just being overdramtic and hyper, but Kagome could see the expression he was given her. She would have to explain later.

The night continued on. Kurosu Kaien, the man they were visiting. He gladly accepted to adopt Yuuki.

It was getting late, and Yuuki yawned. She was barely awake. "How about we get you to bed? Kay Yuuki-chan," asked Kagome. Yuuki tiredly nodded and gripped Kagome's shirt as she lead her to her new room.

Kagome returned to speak with Kaien. It seemed that Kaname already left. She looked at the familiar man. She hadn't been lying. He once worked with her father. That was before he died and before Kaien retired. He was close to their family though. She hasn't seen him in years. In fact, he was her god-father.

"So how's your family. The last time I saw you was when you were thirteen."

Kagome froze. What was she suppose to say? _ I guess only the truth. _Kaien saw that she was uncomfortable. Something must not be well. "Truthfully, they died give or take a month ago. I wouldn't know the exact date. I wasn't there when it happened."

He responded, "Everyone?" He raised an eyebrow in question. He could be serious when he wanted to be.

"Iie, Sota is still alive. From what I am told, vampires attacked them. A pureblood was among them."

"Is he-" Kagome knew what he was implying. Kaien wanted to know if Sota was a vampire since he was still alive.

"Hai. He's doing fine though. If he drinks my blood for a while or even tablets then his thirst will slowly die down until it becomes rare for blood to be a necessity. Besides he won't descend to a Level E. He received their blood before the others arrived and killed them all."

"If you like- You are always welcomed here. I am your god father after all."

Kagome gratefully smiled. He was truly nice to her. "I appreciate the offer, but it is not needed. We already have a place to stay. It actually explains my appearance. I am currently living with Sota-ototu, Rin-chan, Kirara, Shippo-kun, and Sesshomaru-sama. We are currently staying in Sesshomaru's mansion. We'll be fine, so there is no need to concern themselves. I was just a bit sick, so they tried to make medicine. It had some side effects as you can tell."

He chuckled, "Dakudaku. Promise you'll visit."

"Hai, Kaien-jiji." Kagome rolled her eyes as she headed towards the door.

He wailed in displeasure. "Aw, I'm not an old man."

Kagome turned around dead-panned. He seemed to see where she was coming from. "Fine," he breathed out." The miko smirked before leaving.

_...XxXxX..._

Red eyes peered down as Kagome left her god father's house. It was Kaname. He was suspicious. There was no way that she was his Kagome. She was suppose to be dead. He saw her die. Plus she is human. Even if she did survived, there is no way that she could have lived this long. As Kagome passed him, he jumped to the ground and pinned Kagome in one swift motion. He demanded, "Who are you?" He began to lowly growl. How dare someone impersonate his love!

"I've already introduced myself to you _Kaname-kun._" Her amusement quickly turned to sadness. "Although it seems we have both changed since that time. How did things go? We didn't mean to leave. We had no control. I doubt we were suppose to be there in the first place."

Kaname seemed to accept that she was his Kagome. She knew everything. He moved a hand off the tree to her cheek. He kneeled, so they could be face to face. He seemed memorized as he whispered, "How?"

Kagome figured that he wasn't going to answer her. At least not at the moment. Kagome brought up a hand to the top trim of her shirt. She reached down and pulled up the Shikon no Tama. "This jewel is the reason why so much has happened to me. When one war was over, it sent Rin-chan and I to another. That was when we met you, although, it was in another time period. Kaname could feel the power the jewel held, however, he did not compel to obtain it. "Sumimasen for the rush, but I should return home. I have people waiting for me." She started running. "BAI! See you again," called the miko form a distance.

Kaname smiled his first true smile since his 'parents' died.

_...XxXxX..._

A seven year old Kagome sighed. She had just left from Kurosu Kaien's house. She had went to visit Yuuki and her god father. Since she was already leaving, he asked a favour from her. She was suppose to deliver a letter to the Kiryuu's. She was informed that they were a family of Vampire Hunter's.

When she arrived, she knocked on the door, but no one answered. They must have been out. Kagome mentally sighed. Of course her favour couldn't have been easy. Well, she admits delivering a letter wasn't hard. She was complaining more on the time consumption.

"Okaa-san and tou-san aren't home at the moment," said a voice from behind. Kagome stiffened. She wasn't paying attention to her surrounding, and the owner of the voice scared her.

Another voice said something. It was someone different. Their voices were similar yet different. "May we help you with something? Are you lost?"

The miko turned around to see a pair of twins. The two both had silver hair and violet eyes. She blinked. She wasn't expecting kids who looked her age maybe slightly older. She should have guessed by the tone of their voices.

"Ara- Ano... My name is Higurashi Kagome. I came to deliver this letter to your parents. It's from Kurosu Kaien. He wished for me to deliver it personally."

One seemed slightly indifferent while the other smile happy to have someone else around. "I'm Kiryuu Ichiru. It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my nii-san, Kiryuu Zero."

The elder twin puffed his cheeks. He muttered, "I can introduce myself." Zero peeked at Kagome through the corner of his eyes. There was just something about her that made him want to be near her.

"Would you like to play with us," questioned the eight year old Ichiru.

Kagome smiled at the two. Her eyes sparkled. She hadn't had fun in a while. Well with normal people. Her mismatched family couldn't be called normal no matter how one looked at it. "Hai! I would love that."

A small blush came onto the boys cheeks. She was just too cute.

They had been playing for a few hours now. They had to stop every once and a while because of Ichiru's illness. The youngest twin was sitting at the base of a tree. He needed a break.

Kagome approached him worried. "Ichiru-kun! Are you alright?" Kagome knelt on the ground next to him.

Zero looked from a farther distance. His hands clenched tightly into fists. He felt anger and jealousy rise within him.

"Maybe we should stop running around. You need to rest Ichiru-kun." Kagome notice that his twin was quiet. Every other time Zero would rush up to him worried but not this time. Kagome turned her head to look at the older twin. "Zero-kun?"

Ichiru spoke up. "It's not too bad. Actually I feel a lot better with you. Normally I wouldn't be able to last half the time that I have done." This striked something within Kagome. _I can't be the reason can I. Are my powers somehow unconsciously helping him?_

The three suddenly heard two voices. It was their parents. The three traveled to them.

"We're home Zero, Ichiru- Oh? Who's this."

Ichiru was about to speak when Zero introduced her. "This is Higurashi Kagome. She said she had a letter for you. We've been playing with her all afternoon waiting for you."

Kagome handed their father the note. "This is from Kurosu Kaien."

"Thanks."

"I should be taking my leave now. I need to return home." Kagome took a step towards the door only to stop when an arm caught her arm. She looks back to stare into Zero's purple eyes. "Zero-kun? What is it?"

"You'll come back... right?" Kagome stared surprised. He actually seemed insecure.

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes in joy. This made his heart skip a beat. "Of course I will. I wouldn't just abandon my new friends now would I?" Ichiru and Zero smiled being called her friends. "I'll come by again sometime soon. Goodbye Zero-kun, Ichiru-kun, Kiryuu-san, Kiryuu-san." Kagome finally left the house.

_...XxXxX..._

The ten year old Kagome was looking out her bedroom window looking at the new moon. The moon shone brightly in the dim sky. Through the window, she could see her reflection. As she stared for a moment, she realized her reflection was changing. Her normally blur tinted onyx hair turned heavily red tinted. Her eyes were now a dark cerise shade. All kindness was wiped off her face as it was replaced with a sinister smirk and cold eyes.

She stood up and headed to the door when it opened to reveal her fox kit. He glomped her. "Okaa-san!"

Kagome, with no effort, pulled Shippo off of her person and threw him across the room. Shippo crashed into the wall leaving a large indent. "Foolish," her voice was dark and sinister. His mother figure's voice sent chills up his spine.

"Okaa-san?" He finally realized that something was wrong with her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong you idiotic fox. My Lord, Naraku, has risen again." That was when he was certain that is wasn't Kagome.

The others began entering through the door. With all their strength, they were able to constrict Kagome to the bed. She was trashing around.

"Who are you? What have you done with the miko," demanded Sesshomaru. He had heard from her lips that Naraku was resurrected. Kagome refused to answer.

Rin and Sota brought in the two male demon's medical equipment. They still had everything. "Fluffy-sama! Traces of the miasma is back."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Bring _that_ here." Shippo knew what the dog demon lord was speaking of. He instantly rushed out to get what they were speaking of. Shippo returned with a small container. Inside were several pills. They were the newest version. The intensity rised, and it no longer bubbled. They were suspicious when their medication worked when they still knew there were tweaks in it. The new production was made.

They forced Kagome to swallow it, and Kagome returned to her normal self. She had no re-collation of anything that had just happened to the part of her that was being controlled by Naraku.

_...XxXxX..._

Kagome was paying another visit to the Kiryuu siblings. Over the past three years they had gotten very close, however, there was something that had to be done.

When arriving on Kiryuu property, Kagome was not her regular smiling self. She seemed sad and distant.

The twins caught sight of her, and they ran towards her. "Kagome-chan," yelled the two together. When they saw Kagome, they knew something was wrong. "What's the matter, Kagome-chan," asked Zero. He didn't like it when she was like that. Her looking that upset was a rarity, but when she did, he didn't like it. He felt that he should be comforting her.

"I'm not coming back."

It took a moment to process, but it finally register in their heads. "What do you mean your not coming back?"

"What it sounds like. This will be the last time you encounter me. Farewell." Without a second glance Kagome walked away. It hurt to just abandon them, but it was for the best. She didn't want them tangled in her messes. She didn't want it to be her fault of their injuries. The twins look hurt, sad, and heart broken as they watched Kagome leave without hesitation.

She understood Sesshomaru's request to remain in the mansion. Naraku was alive meaning that he was searching for her- for the jewel. She had a transformation. Who knew when she would transform. The pills the isolate the miasma before burning it was the only solution that they knew of. In order to keep her friends safe, she agreed to be trapped.

Before returning home, she visited Yuuki explaining to the girl that she wouldn't be able to see her for a while. Yuuki didn't want her to go, but understood. Kaien was explained things in further detail. He was not particularily happy. In fact he was outraged. Kagome, however, asked him to stay out of it.

Kagome returned to Sesshomaru's mansion. She was up in her room again staring out the window looking down on everyone who has their freedom. Kagome shut the dark colour curtains. She did not wish to see it. Her desires would only develop further. _I must remember... This is to stop Naraku. Once and for all._

_...XxXxX..._

_I finally finished the first chapter. Longest chapter I have ever written. It took almost a week for me to type. Doesn't help that I injured my wrist in gym, so I can't type as fast but still._

_I originally wasn't going to post this until Easter but I can't wait, so here it is. _

_Please review. I hope this is better than before. I would love to hear your comments._


	2. Kagami, the Beast Within

_Thanks so much for all the reviews/alerts/favourites. This is my biggest hit story, so I started working on this next chapter immediately. Thanks for all that are supporting me and this story._

_Oh and since this is fanfiction I am changing a few characters past._

_Yes, I know a lot of things changed. This is a rewrite. It actually has plot content._

_...XxXxX..._

**Dark Instincts**

**Chapter Two**

**Kagami, the Beast Within**

_...XxXxX..._

"This is normal speech"

_These are thoughts_

_...XxXxX..._

The current twelve year old, Kagome, stared out her window. She had been stuck within the house for the past two years not stepping out even once. That was soon to change. She and her mismatch family had gotten news about a certain pureblood vampire named Hio Shizuka. At the mention of her name, Rin had become strangely quiet, although, no one could complain. She had good reason to.

Sesshomaru and Kagome, however, were furious and filled with rage. They had made a silent agreement back in the Feudal Era to get revenge on Shizuka. Sesshomaru because she had turned Rin into a vampire. Kagome, on the other hand, wanted revenge for two reasons. One was for changing Rin and making herself look like a fool when asking for blood. The second reason was for killing Kohaku.

She wasn't suppose to leave. She was still in a confinement of sorts. This, however, was an exception. Today Kagome was being let out of the estate to gather information.

_...XxXxX..._

Stepping out of the mansion, Kagome winced at the sunlight. She brought her hand to block the sun from her face. She truly had been locked in for too long. It was about two in the afternoon. Throughout the day she had learnt little but a few important details. She was walking through a park when the miko saw a sad, familiar figure. He had silver hair and violet eyes. _Ichiru-kun...?_

Kagome couldn't help but approach him. Just because she left him and his brother doesn't mean that she didn't care. Sure her good bye was harsh, but it was for the best. _I just didn't want to bring harm to them. The best choice was to anger them to hopefully make them forget me._

"Are you alright?"

Ichiru looked up hearing the voice. His eyes widened in disbelief. Piercing deep blue eyes and long flowing black hair; the kind caring tone to her voice. For a moment he thought that he had lost his voice. Nothing would come out of it. After a few silent minutes, he finally found his voice to ask, "K-Kagome-chan? Is that you?"

Kagome sat on the brown wooded bench. She now sat next to Ichiru looking at him concerned. She simply nodded for her answer.

Ichiru forgot all about her question. He was too surprised to see Kagome again. _I thought I would never get to see her again._ "Where were you? Why did you leave," stuttered Ichiru. Kagome could see the sadness in his eyes.

Seeing the emotions that were presented clearly on his face, she couldn't stand to lie to him. Kagome mentally sighed. "If I tell you, you must promise me that you will not tell Zero-kun."

Ichiru's eyes brightened. Kagome was never biased towards his healthy twin brother. She actually paid attention to him and cared about how he felt. "Hai." He was actually happy that she was going to trust him with something he couldn't even tell his twin. He had been feeling down because he was always second. Zero is always so great. He could never compare to him. He could admit it. Ichiru was both jealous and envious of his brother.

"Alright... I never meant to be so harsh to the two of you two years ago. I did it because I thought it was for the best. There's... There's something wrong with me." Ichiru looked at her with concern clearly evident. "I'm not ill, but I am- It's complicated. There are things happening in my life that aren't quite clear to me yet. Though I know that if I had remained constantly visiting the both of you, I would be placing you in danger. I didn't want that."

Kagome was looking down at her lap as she felt two arms wrap around her figure. She knew it was the younger Kiryuu twin. "It's alright, Kagome-chan. I understand. You only wanted to protect us. I'm glad that you care."

Kagome looked to Ichiru and smiled. She looked up in the sky. It was getting dark. She still had one more stop before having to return to the estate.

"Gomen for me leaving like this. There is still somewhere else I need to go." The Shikon miko gave him a sad smile. "Hope to see you again... Ichiru-kun. Remember that this is our little secret." She held a finger up to her lips making a motion that he shouldn't speak a word.

Ichiru watched sadly as she walked away. _I hope to see you again soon, Kagome-chan._

_...XxXxX..._

Kagome was now looking at Yuuki and Kaien. Yuuki seemed ecstatic to see the blue eye girl again. Kaien on the other hand looked surprise. He knew very well why Kagome hadn't been visiting. By the look in her eyes, he could tell that her problem had yet to be solved.

Yuuki dragged Kagome to her room. "It's been so long, Kagome-sama."

"Gomennasai Yuuki-chan. There were things that needed to be taken care of." Kagome looked at the brunette with soft eyes.

"Ah, don't worry! Kaname-sama has been visiting, so it's not too lonely." The two played for a bit before Kaien entered telling his adoptive daughter that it was time for bed. "Will I see you again anytime soon?"

Yuuki's eyes were full of hope. It only made Kagome feel worse. "Sumimasen Yuuki-chan. I won't be going anywhere for a while."

Yuuki looked sad and confused. She couldn't help but stumble, "W-what? Why?"

Her dad decided to explain to her. He could see that Kagome was hesitant. "Kagome-chan is ill Yuuki-chan. She will be resting at her home." Yuuki was reluctant but understood.

After she fell asleep, Kagome and her god father had things to discuss. "So why are you out of the house Kagome-chan."

"Hunting for information. Knowing who you are, I wondered if you could give me any information on a particular vampire." Kagome was on business terms now. Every word was spoken with authority.

"Who would you like information on?"

"Hio Shizuka."

_...XxXxX..._

A few weeks went by. That night was another exception to Kagome's confinement. They had received word that Hio Shizuka was on the move. Kagome was especially motivated because of the family she was attacking: the Kiryuu clan.

She ran to grab a small plastic container which held 30 pills before running out of the mansion alongside Sesshomaru. Sota was staying behind because of his fear, Rin because Shizuka held bad memories of when she was turned, and Shippo and Kirara remained to watch over the other two.

The pills she had was something she had been making since the last time she saw Ichiru. He was still sick and weak. If just being around him could make him feel a bit better than medicine enhanced with her powers should cure him. Luckily she was able to complete it just in time.

Arriving at the Kiryuu house, Kagome froze in spot. There were dead bodies of a few Kiryuu family members laying on the ground dead. Kagome recognized them from her visits. They all had two holes in their neck. Sesshomaru had already gone ahead. She set her mind back on her goal as she followed him in a hurry.

Arriving at the new scene was worse for Kagome. There was Zero being held by Shizuka. "Zero-kun!" This caught Shizuka's attention. It also caught Zero's attention.

For Zero, he was looking at Kagome with disbelief. At first he thought she was a simple hallucination. He never believed that she would have returned. He was fortunate as Sesshomaru commenced a battle with the the pureblood vampire saving him from her biting him.

Kagome looked at Shizuka and Sesshomaru. She desperately wanted to fight. As she glanced back at Zero, she knew what she had to do. She chose to ignore the battle to check on the eldest twin. She knelt down next to him. The miko helped her friend into a sitting position. She was checking over him to see if he had any injuries. She sighed in relief when there were only a few scratches. "Thank god," whispered the worried girl.

"Zero-nii!" Ichiru ran outside. The first view was of Zero on the ground resting in Kagome's arms. He was shocked and felt a bit sad looking at the scene. He didn't understand why though. He ran towards them ignoring the battle between the two silver heads. "Zero-nii? Kagome-chan?"

Kagome stood up releasing Zero. She looked over at Sesshomaru. They both seemed even, but she could tell neither was going at full strength especially Sesshomaru because he was still in his human form. "Sesshomaru-sama stop playing around. Finish this." In a flash Sesshomaru's sword was through her heart. She turn to crystal and was no longer among the living.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru started to walk away. Kagome looked back at the twins who were now all alone. Their family wasn't saved. Kagome looked at the dog demon. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

"No." He already knew what she was implying. "This Sesshomaru will give you two hours. That should be a sufficient amount of time."

"Hai..." She understood. She turned back to face them as Sesshomaru left. They looked sadly again. "Gomen we didn't arrive until last minute. We only just received information that she was attacking." All was silent for a moment. Zero opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome interrupted by saying, "Follow me. I have somewhere where you two can stay."

As they walked, Kagome brought out the medication she made for Ichiru. She tossed it to him. He caught it. The twins were glancing at it. "It's for you, Ichiru-kun. Take one everyday for a month. It should be more than enough to cure you." They looked surprised. They stopped outside a gate. Kagome brought out a cell phone and called someone to meet her at their location. Looking back at the twins she announced, "This is as far as I go." _It's best if Yuuki-chan doesn't know that I am here._

Suddenly a man appeared at the gate before they could ask their female friend questions.

"Kurosu-san, I have a favour I need to ask of you." Kagome was on business again.

Kaien saw the pair of twins behind her. "This is Kiryuu Zero and Kiryuu Ichiru. They are from a family of vampire hunters. I am sure you are aware of them after all I did send a letter to their parents under your orders. Their family was killed, and they have no where to go."

"I understand." Kaien walked up behind the two and put a hand on each of their shoulders furthest away from him. "I now have two more children." The two males were stunned by his cheeriness. It scared them. They turned to face Kagome who just sighed at his antics.

"You're not our/their father," stated all three twelve year old children.

"I'll be leaving now." Kagome's eyes harden as she turned to walk away.

Zero starred at her retreating back. He clenched his fists. _She's abandoning us again. Just like last time. She is leaving without warning. Why did she come to save us then? Why does she act like she cares just to leave and act like we are nothing? _They were being led to Kurosu's home. Zero was so confused.

Ichiru looked at his brother. A part of him was still envious of him. However unlike his brother he knew the truth... well reasons behind Kagome's actions. He looked down at the medication case. _Gomen, Zero-nii. I promised not to tell you... honestly I don't want to tell you. For once it makes me feel special. _He took one last glance at his twin before entering his new guardian's home.

They met another girl that they would be living with. Her name was Yuuki.

_...XxXxX..._

Kagome sighed as she looked out her window. Now that Hio Shizuka was dead she had tp return to her confinement. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt a pain shoot through her. For the past two years that has been happening. Even since the night she was possessed, she had slowly been weakening and feeling more pain. Kagome's skin was turning a bit of unhealthy pale, and her cheeks were softly flushed pink.

She moved from standing by the window sill to laying on her bed. She was breathing a bit heavy, so choose to fall asleep.

Hopefully when she wakes up, the pain would disappear.

_...XxXxX..._

Kagome was now fifteen. A few more months and she would be back to her original age, however, she did not look well. She looked fatally sick. For the past three almost four years, she had kept to her confinement.

Kagome got out of bed. She was sick of laying down all the time. She glanced out the large window in her room to glance at the new moon. The miko could practically see her reflection in the moon. Only it wasn't her, and she appeared more sinister. The pain she has had struck her again. This time it was worst than any other time.

Kagome collapsed to her knees as one of her hands moved to her head as the other moved to over the centre of her chest. The pain was unbearable as she released a pain-filled scream. Her scream made everyone she lived with rush up to her room.

Sesshomaru, Sota, Rin, Kirara, and Shippo all entered her room in a rush. Sota and Rin were now eighteen years old. Kirara still appeared to be the same. Shippo hadn't age much over the years seeing as he was a demon. He did however have another growth sprout. He was still slightly taller than the girl he refers to as okaa-san. Sesshomaru didn't look like he changed over the past ten years at old. On the other hand, it could be taken that it only has been ten years for him. That was virtually nothing.

The sight that they saw was not what they expected. In the room there were two figures. Both were girls, and they eerily look similar. One was the Kagome that they all know and loved. She looked exhausted on her knees on the floor. However, the other only looked Kagome. They could tell it wasn't actually her. She felt evil... actually she felt a lot like Naraku's miasma.

"Who are you," demanded the owner of the house.

The girl spoken to had heavily red tinted black hair and has cerise eyes. Her lips had black lipstick on them. The same features as teh time Kagome was possessed. Her hair was pulled back into a neat, proper bun. A red and black rose hair decoration were side by side placed in the hair on the right side of her head. She wore a dark purple kimono and a black obi. She had wooden sandles on her feet.

With a smirk, she answered, "My name is Kagami. I am Naraku's final incarnation."

Shippo gasped, "B-but how?"

"What you all thought was miasma wasn't. It was in fact a part of Naraku, me, growing inside the pathetic miko here. I've been growing inside her for years waiting for the strength. I have been using her energy and powers to help me form enough energy to produce a body of my own. Her little miko powers won't work on me. Since I grew with her powers, I am immune to them. That wasn't the only thing I received either."

They finally notice what Kagami held in the palm of her hand. It was half of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagami explained, "The Shikon no Tama was trying to interfere with my existence. It didn't want me to be release. As I was released, the jewel cracked in half. This piece is now mine." She smirked evilly as a look of insanity was present in her eyes as she glanced at the now tainted jewel. Seeing that she was about to be attacked, broke through the window and ran off to who knows where.

When she was gone, they were angry she escaped, but they had to deal with Kagome. Kagome finally woke up and had what happened while she was unconscious explained to her.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault. The reason Kagami exists. The reason the Shikon no Tama is broken once again. The reason why we only posses half of it." Tears began to flow from her eyes. They tried to comfort her. Well all but Sesshomaru.

_...XxXxX..._

A few months had passed since the appearance of Kagami. Kagami had gone into hiding, so they hadn't a clue where she or the other half of the Shikon no Tama was. They were just going to have to wait for her to resurface whether they liked that approached or not.

Kagome was now feeling much better. Kagami had told the truth to the others. There was no actual miasma in her system. That was why it never seemed to fully disappear. It was Kagami causing Kagome pain the entire time.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama," whined Kagome again. She has been whining and begging for the past three hours. She was still upset. Sesshomaru still wasn't letting her out of the house, although, she had already recovered. The miko actually _wanted _to return to her school life. Her god father's offer still stood. She wanted to take the oppurtunity to study at Kurosu Gakuen. She also wanted to see her friends again. It has been so long that she wonders if they even remember her.

Sesshomaru mentally sighed because he would never do so out loud. He was finally going to give in. "Fine... this Sesshomaru will allow you to go as long as you still keep contact, and you make all the arrangements."

Kagome's eyes literally glowed to the declaration. "Yes!" She cheered throughout the entire house on the way to her room to make the preparations, but first she had to call.

Kagome took out her cell phone and called a familiar number.

_...XxXxX..._

_And that is it for this chapter. I know it is much shorter than the last but the next part is when she actually starts school, so I wanted to start the next chapter when she arrives._

_I killed off Shizuka early because I added another problem to the story._

_Oh! I also made Ichiru have a change of heart (slightly) because of Kagome so he and Zero still live together. I also saved Zero so that he didn't turn vampire. I think I am the first to do either of these ideas... well at least from what I have read. Yippie! I'm special! I like making things different. I want to make this story original instead of mainly following the story line._

_Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favourited this story. It made me happy so I started working on this chapter right away._

_I would be amaze if I could get 50 reviews in total by my next chapter. It isn't a demand it is just a goal._

_Not in the next few chapters but eventually I am having four characters (aside from Kagome) enter the school as well. This will consist of Rin, Sota, Shippo, and Kagami (They are all within the age group for high school). I don't know what class I should put them in. Night or Day? I can split them up into different classes too. Since I don't know yet I want your opinions._

_But please review. I really love reading your thoughs and opinions. Any ideas are also welcomed._

_So please review ^-^_

_p.s. if you like Prince of Tennis check my poll_


	3. Kurosu Academy

Dark Void Princess 21 (DVP21): I'm back! Oh! And I finally have all the pairings finalized. Though what fun would it be if I told you.

_...XxXxX..._

**Dark Instincts**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**~Kurosu Academy~**_

_...XxXxX..._

Zero and Yuuki were standing in front of Chairman of Kurosu Academy, Kurosu Kaien. It was early in the morning. Something that neither were happy about, but Zero was taking it much worse than Yuuki. They were both dressed in the black day class uniform. Unlike the two teens, Kaien was up and energetic. More so than normally.

Zero spat, "What could you possibly want this early in the morning?" They didn't get enough sleep as it was, and they had to get up even earlier that day just to hear whatever the chairman had to say. It probably isn't even important, he thought.

Yuuki slapped Zero's back causing him almost to fall forward on his face. Almost "Don't be so rude Zero. I'm sure it's something important. He wouldn't just call us here for nothing." Yuuki was smiling brightly completely believing her words. Zero just gave her a complete disbelieving look.

"Ah~ My little Yuuki-chan believes in me," chanted Kaien who got out of his seat to try and give Yuuki a hug. The key word tried. Yuuki side-stepped a moment before impact allowing her to escape Kaien's affections.

"Just get to the point," yelled Zero as Kaien had tears streaming down his face for being rejected. Why couldn't his children be more loving?

When the subject was being changed once again, Kaien beamed brightly which actually scared Zero. "We're getting four new students!"

Yuuki clapped her hands as her face beamed. She was excited.

Zero on the other hand groaned. His eyes narrowed into a heated glare. "What class?"

Although his question was short, the headmaster understood his question perfectly. Zero meant: Are the new students in the day or night class? Kaien nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Ano... Both." This shocked Zero. Kaien turned serious. "However they are not what you think. Level D are the only vampires." He returned to being care-free. "And of course my lovely god-daughter and god-son are coming."

Yuuki was suddenly really excited for reasons Zero didn't know. "Really! She's coming," said Yuuki excitedly. "I haven't seen her in years!"

"Who-" Zero began to ask when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The door opened to show four figures. Two wearing the white night class uniforms while the other two wore the black day class uniforms. Zero froze still as he recognized one of the new day class students. Anger instantly began to build up within him.

"Kagome-sama!" The young Kurosu girl ran towards Kagome in delight. She hugged Kagome tightly. "It's you! It's been so long."

The fox demon grinned -not that Zero or Yuuki were aware of this fact. "I'm Akitsune Shippo!" Yuuki blushed to how handsome he was with his untamed auburn/orange hair and vibrant green eyes. He would perfectly fit in with the night class. She never new how different from them he truly was.

The next girl had waist-length black hair and brown eyes. The side ponytail from her childhood was long gone. She also wore the night class uniform. She seemed so serene. Running a few step towards the others she tripped almost falling in the process. Shippo grabbed her arm preventing the level D from falling. "Arigato Shippo-kun." She looked over to the three in the room who she didn't know. "Ohayo! My name is Taisho Rin," introduced Rin. She decided to use Sesshomaru's 'surname' which he came up with in memory of his father. Seeing Rin's bubbly attitude Yuuki's opinion changed. She no longer looked like the serene girl who walked in a moment ago. Yuuki now thought Rin as cute and innocent yet clumsy.

The eldest male just smiled to Rin's antics. No matter how much she aged, Rin still had that innocent vibe. "Ohayo gozaimasu. I'm Higurashi Sota." Yuuki glanced at the older day class student. He had black hair and brown eyes. He's Kagome-sama's brother, though Yuuki. There was something different about him than others. When she couldn't think why, she dropped the thought. Perhaps she was merely over-thinking.

Kagome glanced at all the occupants in the room before giving a small nod to no one in particular. "Well it appears as if I already know everyone." Kagome glanced at Zero. She continued, "Even if someone appears to regret knowing me." Kagome couldn't blame him. That was what she wanted. At the time it was best way to secure his safety. Though even now with Kagami on the loose, none of her friends were safe.

Yuuki and Zero looked at each other. They asked each other at the same time, "How do you know her?"

Zero answered first. Yuuki couldn't tell but all the new students could hear the contained rage in his voice. "A childhood friend. She was the one to bring me here to live with him." He pointed a finger at the headmaster.

Yuuki then answered Zero. "Kagome-sama help saved me the night Kaname-sama did. A second vampire came, and she got rid of him. She use to visit once in a while until she got sick and had to stay at home."

Zero was confused. Since when was she sick, or became his god-daughter?

Rin ears perked up to Yuuki's story. "Kaname-sama? You mean Kuran Kaname-sama? He's here? That's great isn't it Kagome-sama!" Rin was taught to no longer call Kagome, Kagome-onee-sama in public as it would cause suspicion as she appeared older than the blue eyed girl. "It's been so long since I've last seen him."

Kagome looked at Rin. To her she was still the young energetic girl she met in the Feudal Era.

"Ano- Yuuki-chan? Do you think you could give us that tour now," asked the miko.

"Huh?" Yuuki snapped out of her thoughts. "But- ano- will they be okay in the sun." She was referring to those in the night class uniforms.

Sota's eyes darkened to what she was implying. He still didn't like vampires even if that was what he currently was. "They'll be fine," said the male Higurashi sorrowfully.

Yuuki glance at Rin and Shippo for their consent and they nodded.

They all headed to exit the room when the headmaster said something that stopped the group of teens to stop in their tracks. "Oh! I almost forgot! Sota-kun and Kagome-chan will become prefects, so please do teach them about the job!" Before anything could be questioned, the door shut in front of their faces.

They stopped in front of the school. "The moon dorms are that way, and the sun dorm that way," said Zero rudely.

Rin either was oblivious to it or chose to ignore it. "Okay~ We're going on ahead then. See you later Kagome-sama, Sota-kun." Rin starts skipping towards the moon dorm leaving Shippo behind to carry both their luggage.

Shippo was suddenly frantic. He picked up both his and her things and began to chase after Rin. "Rin-chan wait! That's not fair."

Kagome muffled her laughter. They could always make her smile. Then Kagome took notice of something. She had noticed earlier but didn't choose to voice out her concern until now thinking that there was an explanation. Sota and Kagome picked up their things and followed their new _co-workers_ to the sun dorm. "So- hey Yuuki-chan, Zero-kun... where's Ichiru-kun?" The two said prefects froze still. Their eyes the size of dinner plates, wide, alarmed, and guilty. Kagome became confused.

Rin ran to the moon dorm and gained entrance. Shippo still far behind somewhere. Who could blame her though? She had never been to school before. She had very few friends, and all those friends could also be considered family especially since they all lived under the same roof. Lastly, Yuuki had said Kuran Kaname was there. It had been so long, so of course she would be excited.

Opening the doors to the dorm two vampires sat on the couch. Rin shouldn't have been as surprised as she was. After all it was morning. Everyone must have been either sleeping or about to head to bed. Not that Rin cared but the two people still awake were guys. Extremely attractive looking guys. The first had blond hair and electrifying blue eyes while the more relaxed one had strawberry blond hair. "Huh?"

"And what do we have here?" The blond approached her. She wasn't human like the day class students he always riled up, but she wasn't a vampire. Not a true one. To him level Ds and Es were a disgrace. All of the sudden ice trapped one of Rin's feet to the floor. The ice traveled up to just above her knew.

It was cold. The ice was freezing. Rin attempted to escape but it was futile. She started to panic. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to attend Kurosu academy.

"Hanabusa." Said blond didn't even look to his cousin.

"Don't interfere Akatsuki." The ice user pushed the other guy aside. He wasn't fawn of ex-humans.

Rin began to stutter. She was scared. She began to scream. "Kagome-sama!" She struggled some more before yelling out to Shippo.

Suddenly the ice melted. Aido whined in complaint, "Akatsuki! I told you not to interfere."

Kain shrugged. He didn't see why he was being yelled at. Sure he could control fire, but he hadn't done anything. "I didn't."

"Then who..?"

There question was soon answered when they felt a murderous intent. Turning back to the girl, they saw a new comer. He dropped the bags he had carried and ran to Rin. "Are you okay Rin-chan," he asked in a soft tone before turning to glare at the cousins. "You frightened Rin-chan." A ball of fire ignited in his hand.

The cousins were trying to figure out what he was. There senses could easily tell that he wasn't a vampire, and the fire clearly showed that he was _not _a human. Besides there was something darker about him, and though he appeared younger than them didn't mean he wasn't intimidating.

A sudden voice cut the tension only to bring a new fear. "Aido... Kain... You mustn't fight. These are our new transfers."

In fear, Aido stuttered, "Kuran-sama."

Overlapping Aido's scared voice was a happy cheer from Rin. "Kaname-sama!" Rin ran over and hugged the pureblood which alerted Kain and Aido. What did she think she was doing to their Lord?

Kaname looked intently at the girl. He didn't hit her away because something seemed very familiar about her. A sudden image came to his head. It seemed to match the description, but he believed her to be dead over 10 000 years ago. Then again so was Kagome, but that situation was another complicated matter. Aido fell to the floor both bewildered and anger when he watch the Kuran pureblood pat her head with affection. Affection they had only seen Yuuki receive. "Rin-chan."

Nodding excitedly, she responded, "Yep! Glad to know you remember me! It's been so long!" Kaname smiled. "Kagome-sama is here as well. I bet she'll be happy to see you again as well." There went all logical theory.

Shippo watch from the side in silence. He saw the strawberry blond not really interested in anything. Though he found the blond amusing with his sputtering. Looking over to Rin and Kaname he thought, so this is the vampire that took care of them during that time?

Sota watch frightened. After hearing the guardians explain what happen to Ichiru, Kagome's bangs covered her eyes. He could feel her growing anger. Her hands were clenched. Something he never liked being on the other side of. He quickly took several steps back not wanting to be anywhere near the three.

Kagome looked up. She was beyond pissed. Yuuki and Zero flinched. They had never seen her mad. Not this bad they hadn't. There was a flare to her hot gaze. "You mean to tell me... that one night Ichiru-kun just packed up and left without telling anyone... AND NO ONE DID ANYTHING TO STOP HIM **AND** YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHERE HE WENT OR IF HE IS EVEN **ALIVE**!"

Oh yes. His sister was definitely beyond pissed.

**Yes! Finally setting everything up! I can finally get on with the story!**

**As said above all the pairings have already been decided. I said I wouldn't reveal them, but if anyone can guess any of the **side **pairings then I will reveal that to you.**

**I`m looking for advice and constructive criticism. That would help me.**


End file.
